Small Bump
by ImogenAlready
Summary: Rogue and John's on again,off again flings lands them in a bad position. What will happen to their friendship and their lives? NOT YOUR TYPICAL LOVE STORY. Strong language,adult content.
1. Why'd I Tell?

"Shit,shit,shit,shit.. Are you sure?"  
"I told you,I'm not sure yet. I figured you needed to know it's a possibility. I didn't even want to tell you."  
"No,I mean. Shit. I'm glad you told me. I mean,I needed to know,but shit. This fucks everything up. Are you sure?"  
"How do you think I feel!?"Rogue yelled in a hushed voice as she finally turned to face Pyro.  
"I'm not saying I'm the only one in the situation,but shit,"he said as he covered his nose and mouth with his hands.  
It was silent for a few seconds then she turned around again,not being able to face him,"You can have a get out of jail free card. No one has to know it's yours."  
"Considering I'm the only one you've been sleeping with,I think they'll know,"he began,"I am the only one you're sleeping with,right?"  
She turned around,her hands at her sides in balls,"Of course you're the only one. What's that supposed to fuckin' mean?"she asked through clenched teeth.  
He jumped a little,you could see how anxious he was,"I don't know. I know I'm the only one. Shit. I didn't mean it. Shit. SHIT. Are you sure?"  
"Stop asking if I'm sure."  
"Sorry,this just ruins everything. Amara and I were just getting to a good point in our relationship."  
"Well,she knows about us."  
"Well,I told her we didn't have sex; we just screwed around."  
Rogue turned around again. She'd be damned if she let him see her cry.  
"Why did I tell you.."  
"No,Rogue,I'm glad you told me."  
"I have to puke,"she said walking past him to the bathroom.  
"I'll be in the other room with Kitty and Remy when you are done. Shit,"John said as he walked in the opposite direction.  
Rogue stood over the toilet after spuing out her guts for a few minutes. After taking a deep breath she looked at her reflection. She wasn't wearing any make up,her face was flushed. She pulled her hair down out of the ponytail and fell to the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and just began to cry. She knew what it had been from the start. They were just two friends who for some reason just kept messing around. Yeah,they were perfect for each other,they had heard that shpeel over and over,but they would never be together. He was with Amara,and she was too stubborn to admit she was in love with him. Rogue scoffed at the thought of Amara. Truth be told,Amara was just like her. They had the same interests,acted similar,and they obviously had the same taste in men.  
"She's prettier though,"Rogue mummbled to herself.  
She sobbed quietly,hoping that she could just avoid everyone for the rest of eternity. She hit herself in the head a few times,going over how stupid she was. She didn't even notice anyone was in there with her until she felt arms around her. She looked up to see Kitty,smiling half-heartedly.  
"You okay,sweetness?"Kitty asked quietly.  
Rogue nodded and faked a smile,"Yeah. Just emotional. Probably about to start my period. That's all this is. I'm just late."  
Kitty pulled Rogue up,"Sweetness,you are puking constantly,peeing every like five seconds,and how late are you again?"  
Rogue looked away,"Seven weeks."  
"SEVEN WEEKS? ROGUE! THAT'S OVER A MONTH! WHY DID YOU WAIT SO LONG TO TELL ME?!"  
"I'm not pregnant. I can't be."  
"You haven't had your period in two months,you're sick,face the facts,sunshine. You. Are. Preggers,"Kitty said hugging her.  
"Maybe it's cancer. Let's just say it's cancer."  
Kitty laughed,"Pregnancy is worse than cancer?"  
Rogue started to walk with Kitty to her room,"In this case it is."  
After about two hours,everyone had calmed down. John was back to making jokes like always. Rogue was sitting next to him,quietly laughing. Remy and Kitty sat across from them,watching the two. They all joked about what kind of kid the two were going to have and possible names.  
"Why do you keep sayin' he? I don't want your son,Johnny. Then it'd be,well,a little you,"Rogue said monotoned.  
"Could you imagine a little girl John?"Kitty asked.  
"Oh,hell no. We're having a boy. No way in HELL would a female version of me EVER be okay. She'd be pregnant at like ten,"John laughed.  
Rogue slapped him lightly,leaving her hand resting on his arm.  
"You two really are kind of perfect for each other,"Kitty said loudly.  
"She be right,"Remy added in.  
John and Rogue didn't say anything,didn't look at one another. They just sat there in silence.  
"You level each other out."  
"I've got to go to sleep,"Rogue said trying to change the subject.  
"What? Why?"Kitty asked getting up.  
"I need to go too. I have a lot to think about,"John said standing up.  
"Do you want me to walk with you?"Rogue asked,standing up to face John.  
"Nah. I need to think."  
"Well,let's just not tell anyone until we know for sure. When's your appointment again,Rogue?"Kitty asked,following the two to the door.  
"Not tomorrow,but the next day."  
"Okay. Well,let's just keep our lips sealed until then. Everyone got it?"Kitty asked loudly.  
"Pretty sure they get it better then we be gettin' it,cher,"Remy said from behind her.  
With that,Rogue and John walked out the door and toward their rooms,which were in the same direction. They reached John's room first,and he grabbed Rogue's arm. She looked at him,confusion on her face.  
"If you need anything,or you know anything. Just,if you need something,tell me."  
"How do you suppose I do that?"Rogue shot back snarkily. She wasn't actually angry with him,but she was sad that she couldn't have him,so she fought back with the only emotion Rogue knew,anger.  
He dropped her arm,"You have the baldy's powers,Rogue. Use fucking telepathy or come get me. Shit,"he complained walking in to his room.  
She walked to her room,her head racing and fell on to her bed. Today was too much.


	2. Waking Up

Rogue woke up a little uncomfortable. It wasn't too bad,just enough to wake her up. She stretched a little and threw the blanket off of her. She was still half asleep when she sat up,but she knew something was off. Rogue looked down at her legs and saw blood. Her heart began to race. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom as fast as she could. She wiped the blood off of her and sat down. She wasn't bleeding anymore. There were no clumps or anything,it was just a random amount of blood.  
"What the fuck? What the fuck,what the fuck,WHAT the FUCK,"Rogue said over and over again.  
She didn't know what to do or what to think,so she ran out of her room and straight to Kitty's room. She knocked on the door quietly and heard Kitty stumble toward the door.  
"Rogue? What's wrong?"Kitty asked sleepily as she opened the door.  
Rogue slid in the room,going straight to the girl's bed. She sat down and took a deep breath. She didn't know what to say,what to do. She just sat,quietly as Kitty asked what was going on a few more times.  
'John,John are you awake. We need to talk. We need to talk NOW.'  
"Rogue,hun,are you,like,there? Helllllooo?"Kitty called,waving her hands in the girl's face.  
"Yeah,sorry. Kitty,I just woke up covered in blood. I don't know what's going on. I guess I should tell John not to worry anymore,right?"Rogue said quickly.  
"What? Like are you still bleeding? Like a period?"  
"No.. Just blood. A lot of blood,but I stopped bleeding. I don't know. I just don't know."  
Kitty rubbed her eyes,"It was probably just spotting. Don't say anything to him until after your doctor's appointment,okay?"  
"Oh..okay,"Rogue mummbled.  
"Now,go to sleep,"Kitty said,basically shoving Rogue out of her room.  
Rogue sighed deeply. Why did she tell John? Seriously,what the hell was going on? She didn't know what to do. There's no way she could get back to sleep,so she turned and ran to the only person she trusted more than anyone,Jubilee.


End file.
